


The Show Must Go On

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Blow Jobs, French Mistake, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform, s6 e15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to an alternate Universe where they are actors portraying the Winchester’s.





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a really long time. I’ve been working on this for a while and hope you guys like it. Well hopefully there’s some of you who didn’t give up on me! Thank you guys so much for being awesome and all of the kind words!

"It's an Alpaca dumbass." 

Dean recognized the voice instantly and turned to see the bitch that Sam had been sleeping with while Dean was still in Hell walking down the staircase. 

"Ruby?" 

"Ruby, right, cause that one never gets old." She shot an annoyed glare at Dean then turned to face an ashen faced Sam. How was work today hon?" Ruby leaned forward and placed a kiss on an astonished Sam's cheek. 

"Wait, you and Ruby...?" Dean asked a wide eyed Sam accusingly. 

"Do you honestly think that's funny Jensen?" Hearing the name snapped him out of the state of shock he was going in to reminding him that this place wasn't the same, he and Sam weren't the same. 

"Right, right, cause you're not Ruby. You, I mean, how could you be? You, of course, you are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are in, uh Jared's house because you two are..."

Dean took a second to look around and that was when he spotted it. On the mantel was a picture of a smiling Ruby in a wedding dress looking up at a smiling Sam or Jared in a tux. 

"You're married, you married fake Ruby." Fuck, it shouldn't have felt like it did. This place, it wasn't real, why the hell did that realization hurt so damn bad. 

Dean could tell that he was wearing his emotions on his face when Sam stepped closer to him. 

"Yes, he fake married fake Ruby, I'm glad that after all these years it still makes you giggle. What are you guys doing here anyway? I'm bringing my date home tonight." Ruby leaned closer to Dean and planted a kiss on his cheek as well. 

"A.. a date?" Sam stammered, his eyes seemed to hyper focus where Ruby had left a bit of her lipstick. 

"Dude your wife's bringing a dude home." Dean whispered, he couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction he knew was creeping onto his face. 

"She also said fake married idiot." Sam mumbled back. 

"Why are you two acting so weird. You guys have met her, she's the red head I introduced you too a few months ago." 

"Oh right yeah, she, uh, she was really hot." Dean nodded his head as if he'd simply forgotten. 

"Ok Jen, since when do you say the word hot to describe women? You guys aren't stressing are you? I promise Daneel's totally cool and she understands our arrangement. She won't talk about the bearding contract or anything. I had her sign a NDA when we started to get a little more serious, the lawyers should have a copy to you guys in a few days so seriously don't stress. You guys know I would never put you and your awesome envy inducing relationship at risk right?" 

"Yeah Jen, it's cool, don't stress." Sam reached his hand over and thumped Dean on the back barely containing his laughter at the use of such a girly nickname. 

Ruby watched them with a confused look for a second before shaking her head and laughing. "You two are a 10 on the bizarre scale right now. What did you drop by for anyway?" 

"Oh we came by to use your laptop!" Sam supplied helpfully while letting his hand linger on Dean's shoulder. 

"Alright" Ruby said slowly. Well you guys know you're more than welcome to it, it's in the study, I have to head to that thing tonight so just make sure to lock up before you leave." She leaned in and gave them each another kiss on the cheek and walked out of the front door leaving Sam and a very confused Dean in her wake. 

"What the hell is a bearding contract?" Dean asked still watching the door. 

"I think it's something people in Hollywood do so that they can keep people from thinking they're gay." 

"So you're not really married to Ruby?" 

"Well Jared is, but only legally apparently, I should probably figure out her name." Sam said with a shrug. "Seems that maybe he's involved with his costar but looks like they're trying to keep that quiet." Sam stepped forward and looped his free arm around Dean's waist. 

"Huh! So not even famous actors can resist my rugged good looks." The hand that had been warming his shoulder moved up to slap Dean in the back of the head. "Hey! Watch it! This mug has to be on camera tomorrow." 

"Oh God Dean, you're ridiculous."

"Hey, so if you don't live here then where do you live?" 

"I guess with you." 

 

\-------------------------------------

Dean gave a small whistle as Cliff pulled past the tall gate and up to the modest house that was set on the back part of a wooded property. 

"Damn Sammy, I think you made the wrong choice by leaving the mansion." 

Sam elbowed Dean then looked into the rear view mirror where he was met by Cliffs perplexed eyes. "Uh you two sure you ok?" 

"Yeah! Yeah, just really tired, long day you know. Thanks for bringing us home." 

"Yeah no problem. Listen if you guys need anything else just give me a call ok. You seem kind of out of it, if you wanna go out don't drive, just call me." Sam felt guilty about the genuine concern. The driver obviously knew Jensen and Jared well enough to know that they were a couple and that something was obviously not right with them.

"Thanks Cliff, we're just gonna stay in tonight, if anything pops up we'll call you." Sam slid out of the backseat behind Dean and gave Cliff a last wave as they walked up to the front door of the home Jensen and Jared shared. 

"Seriously dude, this place is nice but it's nothing compared to the place your fake wife's livin' in, I wonder why he brought us there first if we don't live there." Dean dug into his pocket for the set of keys he'd swiped from Jensen's trailer and tried a few before he found the right one. 

"Well the first time you said Jared's house the second you specified home. This place feels more like the home I'd choose and I'm pretty sure that if Jensen is anything like you he'd choose a place like this." He stood back as Dean finally got the right key and let the door swing open to a brightly lit living room with comfortable looking furniture. The need to look around was put on hold when he noticed the alarm pad just right of the door blinking in a silent count down giving just about 40 seconds before it alerted authorities of a break in. Sam quickly popped his pocket knife out and disabled the alarm breathing a sigh of relief until he realized Dean wasn't standing next to him. Instead he was staring intently at something sitting on an end table across the room. Sam finally took a second to look around and see what had Dean so mesmerized. 

Everything that Jared and Jensen hid to the outside world they expressed in their home in the form of pictures. Each frame held moments of time where they were openly affectionate with each other. There were photos taken from behind as they watched a sunset with their hands clasped and their shoulders touching. There were some of them with a smiling group of people that resembled them enough to be both of their families. There were even some of them with a grinning Genevieve at a barbecue. 

The picture that had Dean rooted to the spot was a close up of Jared laughing, his eyes closed and his head tilted back with the force of it, standing next to Jensen who was watching Jared laugh, his eyes crinkled in the corners the same exact way Dean's did, smiling openly and it was obvious that he loved Jared with everything he had. Sam knew that look that Jensen was wearing. He'd been looked at that way his whole life. He loved it when Dean smiled like that. 

"Damn, I love it when you laugh like that Sammy. I haven't seen it as much lately but fuck I love it." Dean's voice was gruff as if he was trying to hold it together.

Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck and gave him a quick squeeze. "I know, I love it when you look at me like that." The moment only lasted a minute longer before Dean was clearing his throat and moving away to look at another picture. 

"So you think think this version of us is gonna be ok if they're back in our world?" Sam recognized an attempt at a subject change when he saw one. 

"I don't know Dean, hopefully they just holed up and were able to hide from Raphael." Sam moved closer to Dean and saw that he was staring at a picture of the two of them in a hammock. Jensen's outstretched arm must have been holding the camera, Jared's were wrapped around his lover, his lips pressed behind Jensen's ear. "What's on that mind of yours Dean?" 

"These guys, they've gone through the things we have, you leaving me for college, us losing dad, me losing you over and over again, but at the end of the day someone yells cut and they get to go home together. I mean even if they have to hide that they're together like we do, they still got a hell of a better deal."

 

"Maybe so but Jared doesn't have the memories of you being my everything from the beginning, they don't have the connection we do or proof that we'd tear through heaven and hell to get back to each other. It's not a nice safe existence for us but even though Jensen is probably the second hottest thing I've ever seen I'd never trade what you and I are to each other or what we've been through for this." 

"You're lucky I look exactly like him or I'd have to kick his ass and yours!" Dean growled. 

Sam smiled and moved to stand behind Dean so he could slip his arms around Dean's waist. He let his chin rest on Dean's shoulder while they continued to take in the proof that no matter what universe they were in the versions of themselves would always find each other. "Well what are we gonna do for the rest of the night? The bone of a lesser saint won't be at the airport until tomorrow morning and there's no supernatural big bad in this world so that gives us the night off."

"Well, I wonder how comfortable their bed is?" 

"Hmmm they probably have a killer shower too." 

\------------------------------------------

Sam was right, the actors did have a killer shower. It was so killer that Sam didn't even have to get on his knees to blow Dean after they'd washed up beneath the numerous streams of endless hot water that came at them from every direction. 

"Dude every hotel should have a bench like this. If we ever quit hunting and settle down we're getting this exact shower put in." 

Sam pulled off of Dean with a pop while shooting him an annoyed look. "You're gonna have to figure out how to blow yourself If you keep ignoring what I'm doing down here." 

"Awe sweetheart I'm sorry." Dean carded his fingers through Sam's wet locks. "I'm sorry I'm just a little overstimulated, you know I love your mouth and the things it does to me." 

"Now you're just patronizing me." The cute way Sam pouted without even realizing it made Dean focus his attention on what was important. 

"C'mon Sammy, I’d never do that with your teeth so close to my dick." Before Sam could bitch him out some more Dean bent to capture his lips in a searing kiss that left Sam gasping for breath. "Mmmm I love when I can taste myself on you." Dean reached behind Sam to the shelf that held what seemed like a hundred bottles. "Holy shit, they've got shower lube. That's it we're getting shower lube."

Sam rolled his eyes for show but he was glad that he was able to distract Dean from thinking too much about how different Jared and Jensen's lives were from theirs. 

"C'mon baby, let me get some use out of that bench." Dean held his hand out and pulled Sam up and against his body fully, letting their wet dicks glide against each other. Dean tipped his face up a little to press a hot kiss against Sam's mouth before switching their positions so that Dean's ass was on the heated tile bench and Sam's lengthy cock was bouncing in front of his waiting mouth.

Dean slicked his fingers in lube and tugged Sam in closer by his hips with a smirk on his face. "Feed it to me Sam, my hands are gonna be busy." Dean slid his 

"Man, I bet Jensen can do that with no hands....." Sam didn't even have time to brace himself before Dean used his lips to guide the hard length away from where it was curved against Sam's stomach into his hot mouth, letting his teeth scrape for just a second. "Ahhh fuck..." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam in challenge while he massaged a fingertip against his pulsing hole. "Umph, can't be anywhere as good as you Dean." Sam was torn on whether he wanted to fuck back against Dean's finger or pump into his sexy mouth. He compromised by getting as close to Dean as the bench allowed and tangling his hands in his brothers wet hair. He carefully moved Dean forward on his cock, his moan echoed off of the wet tiled walls as he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat. "God, you're mouth.... so good..." Sam can feel Dean slip a second finger in alongside the first and he wants to just say fuck it and let Dean stretch him out with his thick cock instead of patiently waiting for another finger. 

"Okay, whatever you need Sammy, I got you." Dean stood suddenly and stepped around Sam leaving the younger hunter staring down at his spit slick dick and wondering why it wasn't in Dean's mouth. "C'mon handsome, you said you wanted me to open you up on my cock, I wanna do that on the bed." 

"Shit did I say that out loud? I mean you don't have to.... we can..." Sam was silenced when Dean came back to him and let his lips slide along the tanned skin over Sam's collarbone.

"You mean I'm not obligated to feel you throb around me while I fuck into your tight ass? Fuck little brother I'd cross heaven and hell for that" Dean pulled back and met Sam's eyes with a smirk. "Kind of already have. Now let me dry you off and you can wait for me on the bed." 

Sam shivered at the way Dean dropped his already deep and gaveled voice to a tone that could make him come on the spot. He followed Dean out of the shower and stood still while he was dried off with what felt like the softest towel in existence. Every brush of the plush cotton was like a sexual act in itself, the look of concentration on Dean's face made Sam hyper aware and even more aroused than he thought possible, when Dean moved to dry his chest making sure each nipple was thoroughly dried Sam whimpered embarrassingly and tried to duck his head to hide his growing blush. 

"Jesus Sam you are the hottest thing I've ever seen, don't hide from me baby." Sam smiled and pressed his heated face into the crook of Dean's neck before he realized he was hiding again and made the effort to lift his head and look Dean in the eyes. 

"How do you want me?" His voice was low and filled with need, he didn't miss the way it made Dean's lips part to let out a small puff of air. 

"On your back, ass scooted to the edge of the bed." Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's perfect lips, he knew he'd been found out when they quirked into a smile. "Go I'll be there in a second, gonna dry off." Dean reached around and slapped his ass playfully to get him to move. 

When he walked out to the adjoining bedroom Sam couldn't help but feel like he was intruding into someone's most intimate moments. The walls were littered with pictures that he and Dean had missed in their rush to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back like Dean wanted him but he couldn't help but let his eyes wander the room to take in the images of Dean in ways he's only ever gotten to seen him. He knows it's not his brother, not actually but in a way it kind of is. There was a photo of Jensen tangled up in white sheets with his face smushed in his pillow, his muscular arm is tucked under in the exact way that Dean's does when he's sleeping on his stomach so that his gun is within reach. Another shows Jensen relaxing on a chaise lounge on the back porch, his eyes are closed against the sun and the way it lights his freckles up make Sam want to crawl into the frame and lay in that chair with him. 

"It fucks with you huh?" Sam jumped and turned his head to the right to see Dean leaning against the doorway to the bathroom looking like a Greek god. 

"Yeah I guess it kind of does." Sam reached his hand out to his brother and smiled when he was rewarded by an eye roll as Dean crossed the room to take it. "I still don't want to be them, I want to be us" 

"I know baby, me too, I just wish sometimes we had it a little easier. I wanna be able to give you this." Dean sunk down to his knees next to Sam's head. "Fuck Sam, I wanna give you all of this. You deserve all of this." 

"Dean, I don't need all of this. I need to be riding shot gun while you're singing at the top of you lungs and driving us in your badass car to kill the next big bad. I need to know that once we're done and it's dead that your gonna drink a beer with me on the hood of that car and then we're gonna find someone else to save. But mostly, Dean what I need is for you to stand up and help me wreck this bed because looking at you naked on your knees is seriously gonna drive me insane." 

"Yeah? You want me to take care of you sweetheart?" Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sam's mouth. "Or should I leave you here until Jensen gets back. Maybe I could keep Jared busy for you two."

"Ha touch one hair on his head and I'll make sure it's the last thing you touch." The burst of laughter that erupted from Dean brought forth an embarrassing giggle from Sam that he quickly silenced by clasping his hand over his mouth. 

"That's a good sound baby let it out." Dean growled as he tugged Sam's hand away from his mouth and brought it to his own lips instead. 

Sam shifted closer to Dean so he could whisper in his ear. "I can make other good sounds too." 

Dean's green eyes flicked down to where Sam's proud cock was resting against his stomach. "Don't I know it." He stood and let his hand trail along Sam's body as he moved to the foot of the bed where Sam's long legs were hanging off of the edge. He stepped between them and dipped his finger to trace the rim of Sam's sensitive hole "Forgot to grab the lube." 

Before Dean can move away Sam lifts his legs trapping him in place. "If they've got shower lube they've got to have lube in here. Sam reached his arm over to the nightstand by the head of the bed to root around the small drawer and smiled when his fingers closed around a small bottle. "Got it! It’s the really good kind too.” When he turned back towards his brother he caught him watching the way his muscles moved appreciatively. 

"See something you like?" Sam said in a low tone. He didn't have the smoky gravel that Dean did but he knew how to use what he had effectively. 

"I like it all, you work so hard and damn does it look good." Sam sat up on the bed handing Dean the lube so he could run his hands down Dean's cut stomach then around to grip his luscious ass. 

"You're not so bad yourself you know, I see how hard you train and it pays off, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen, always have been, as far back as I can remember." Sam tipped his face up to kiss his lovers full lips letting a small moan escape into Dean's mouth and their tongues slipped around each other. 

Just as he was losing himself he felt Dean's strong hands on his shoulders guiding him to lay back on the bed. He watched as Dean poured lube directly onto his perfect cock and stroked it with his bottom lip caught in his teeth. The same hands that pushed him onto the bed moved his legs open wider making room for Dean to get in closer and guide his flushed dick inside of Sam's barely stretched hole. 

"Oh fuck Dean, so good." Sam felt every inch slide into him slowly, making room for itself. He couldn't keep the moans from escaping him and he stopped trying when he remembered that they weren't in some hotel with paper thin walls. 

"That's it Sammy, let it out, don't hold back on me." Dean ground his hips into Sam making it feel as though he was trying to fit all that he could inside. "So good sweetheart." Dean smoothed his hands along the inside of Sam's spread thighs and pulled out slowly dragging himself along Sam's sensitive channel before pushing back in. His green eyes were glued to the spot where he and Sam were joined as if it was the best thing he'd ever seen and he vocalized that a second later. "I'll never get tired of watching this, hottest thing ever Sammy." 

"I'll never get tired of you doing this to me, fuck me good big brother." Sam knew what he was doing, he wanted Dean to lose control, using the nickname that could make the older Winchester hard in ten seconds flat was the best way to do it. 

Sam thought maybe he had been wrong when Dean pulled out of him completely. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering Dean grabbed him by the hips and dragged Sam closer until his ass was hanging off of the edge of the bed. With a look of concentration he guided himself back in then pushed Sam's legs from behind the knees bending him almost in half. 

"I'll fuck you good baby boy." Dean pulled back slowly then slammed into Sam making a smacking sound when he was all the way in. 

"Fuck!" The new position had Dean hitting Sam's sweet spot in the best way. "Holy shit." Dean's pace was brutal, each pump of his hips made Sam's eyes roll to the back of his head with pleasure. "Fuck me harder!" 

Dean complied with everything he had. He leaned forward using his weight to keep Sam bent in half and jack hammered his dick into his baby brother in a relentless rhythm. "Gonna fuck you unconscious sweetheart" he growled. All Sam could do was whimper in response, he knew he probably looked like an idiot. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating like a bitch. Judging by how slippery Dean's shoulders were where Sam was holding on for dear life he was probably sweating profusely as well, Dean would more than likely have bruises there in the morning but he didn't seem to care he just kept pounding into Sam like his life depended on it. Each stroke slammed the head of his cock against Sam's prostate making him cry out in the way he knew Dean liked. He could feel the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach and new it would explode in a matter of seconds. 

"Fu- uck 'mgonna come Dean!" 

"Let it go Sam, don't wait for me." Dean continued his punishing pace and Sam came all over himself thanks to the angle Dean had him bent in. He could feel the seemingly endless jets of come landing on his chest and hitting his chin. 

"Oh God, Dean, shit...." His orgasm was drawn out as Dean continued to pump in and out chasing his own release riding out the way Sam's channel pulsed around him. 

"So good baby boy, so fucking good for me" Dean growled as he reached his own climax , his voice coaxed a weak spurt of come from Sam's spent dick and Sam couldn't help but grin at the effect Dean had on him. He tightened his exhausted muscles as far as he could and watched Dean come apart through heavy lidded eyes. 

"Oh fuck... that was..." Dean opened his eyes to find Sam smiling lazily despite being bent nearly in half. "Shit, you okay Sammy?" He took some of his weight off of Sam's legs and reached forward to wipe drops of sweat from the younger Winchesters face. 

"I'm more than okay...." Sam slurred. "That was fucking hot." 

The sound of Dean laughing made something release in Sam's chest. "Yeah that was, sit tight, I'll clean you up babe." 

"M'kay." Sam closed his eyes and turned his face into the plush mattress while Dean pulled out slowly and carefully moved off of his brother, rubbing his legs to soothe any aches. "Hmm that's nice. Can I have some water"

"Yeah I'll be right back." Dean hurried out to the kitchen and grabbed Sam a cup of cold water then rushed into the bedroom to get Sam to sit up and drink it before he fell asleep. 

"You really did fuck me unconscious." Sam slurred. 

"Not quite, you're still talking, let me go grab a washcloth to clean you off." 

Dean wiped himself down then wet a cloth with warm water for Sam but by the time he got back Sam was snoring lightly. "Delayed reaction I guess." Dean mumbled. He gently wiped Sam clean and maneuvered him so that his head was on the pillows and he was tucked beneath the fluffy comforter. He took one last look around the room before curling his body around Sam's and letting himself drift into a deep sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting in a stool at the kitchen counter gazing out of the window while drinking coffee when he heard Sam shuffle out of the bedroom. He closed his eyes and knew exactly when Sam was crossing the kitchen threshold to stand behind him. He leaned into the still sleep warm body behind him. 

"Mornin', sleep well?" His voice was gruff from lack of use which Sam seemed to like if the way his dick twitched against Dean's lower back was any indication. 

"Best sleep I've had in a very long time, you made good on your promise." Sam wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair and tilted his head back so he could plant an upside down kiss the older Winchester's coffee tainted lips. "Mm you taste good, they buy the good shit." Now Dean's dick was twitching at the way Sam licked his lips. 

"Yeah but I know something that tastes better." Dean pushed back and pulled Sam to stand between his legs with his back against the counter. He tugged at the waist of the sleep pants that Sam had slipped on until the band was settled beneath the firm globes of his ass and his proud cock was resting against his flat stomach. 

"You're so beautiful Sammy." He ran his hands across Sam's backside before he stood and kicked the stool out of the way so he could sink to his knees. Without teasing Dean slid his mouth down over Sam's morning wood while he gripped each cheek in his hands to help Sam pump in to the wet heat he was providing.

"Oh God Dean, you're so good to me, love you so much." Sam dug his hands into Dean's short hair and let himself be guided until he was coming down Dean's throat . 

As soon as he let Sam slip from his mouth Dean was being pulled up from the floor and bent over the kitchen counter. He felt the cool air hit his ass when the sleep pants he had stolen from Jensen were yanked off of his body. He felt Sam slide a finger down his cleft then grip each sphere and pull them apart sending a chill up his body at the sudden exposure of his core. Although he knew what was coming, Dean let out a whimper when he felt Sam's tongue press against the sensitive flesh around his opening. 

"Oohh fuck.... baby...." Dean moaned and Sam only hummed in response letting his tongue vibrate while he pushed it inside of Dean's softening hole. With each prod and stroke Dean melted into the countertop until his bare chest seemed to be fused to the surface he could come just from that but Sam had other ideas. Sam stood and used his feet to kick Dean's legs open wider then kneeled and took Dean's leaking cock into his mouth from behind. The angle was different and he couldn't get it all in his mouth but that didn't matter, Dean dipped his hips and got as much as could inside the velvety heat of Sam's mouth until his orgasm took him and Sam milked every drop from him. 

Dean caught his breath still bent over the counter while Sam stood and took a swig from Dean's coffee. "Hmm that's really good coffee" he repeated with a smile while he righted the stool so he could sit in it and tug a still naked Dean into his lap. 

He wrapped his arms around the older hunters waist and tucked his nose just beneath Dean's jaw. "We're up so early, what do you want to do?"

"Well I wanna wash the bed sheets and clean up some then maybe we can check out the pool. It's heated." 

"You're gonna wash the sheets?" Sam said amusedly.

"Sam you don't have sex in another man's bed and leave it a mess. That's just fucked up, I mean what if they had sex inside of baby, and they better not have left a trace because I would come back here and kill them both! But what if they did? That's the closest thing we have to a home so I'm gonna make sure I clean up theirs." 

"This whole thing is really messing with you but I get it. You get the sheets in the wash and I'll clean up here." 

"Ok, I'll be quick so we can get as much pool time as possible." He turned his head to kiss Sam then moved away to pull his stolen sleep pants back on hoping that Sam missed the unmistakeable crinkle of paper in the pocket as he tugged them into place. 

\------------------------------------------

"Dude, I don't like the way Mishko's looking at you." 

Dean looked up just in time to see piercing blue eyes look away quickly. 

"Uh Misha, his names Misha." Dean shrugged his shoulders with a completely lost look on his face. "How's he looking at me?"

"Like he's waiting to pounce. Does he know we're together?" 

"Don't know Sam, doesn't matter, we're not staying here. Soon as I get this spell right we're out of here so he can stare at Jensen." 

"Yeah, Jared better handle that" Sam grumbled. "Stupid fake angel." 

A thought suddenly crossed Dean's mind. "Wait, does Cas bug you? Like how we're friends?"

"What? No!" Sam looked back at Misha who was staring at Dean longingly again. "Not anymore. At first yeah because he pulled you from Hell and I couldn't and sometimes it's like you guys have this connection because of that but you said he knows about us and it's not like he's ever tried anything..... right?" 

"Dude, no! That's just creepy, I mean I love Cas but can you imagine him trying to get frisky?" The look of horror on Dean's face was almost enough to distract Sam until he can see Misha approaching.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sam didn't miss the lack of space Misha left when he stopped next to Dean. "Ooo priority, what's in it?" 

"I bought a part of a dead person." Sam couldn't help the hint of annoyance that crept into his voice. 

"Oh cool, so, um, I actually came over to see if maybe you wanted to join me in my trailer for lunch today." It was obvious he was only asking Dean when he let his arms rest of the older hunters forearm. 

Before his brother could answer Sam spoke up. "Actually he's already got plans, don't you Jensen?"

"Yeah, yes I've got plans Jared." The glint in his brothers eye let Sam know that Dean was fully aware the conversation was going nowhere good but it seemed he decided to just enjoy the show. 

"Sorry Matcha, he's going to be in his own trailer sucking my dick so I suggest you find someone else to put the moves on." The snort of laughter that Dean let out only made the tinge of embarrassment crawling across Misha's cheeks spread faster. 

"I... I'm sorry, I wasn't sure...." he stammered. 

"Well now you're sure so please keep your hands off of him." Sam directed his eyes to where Misha's offending hand was still spread across Dean's forearm and was pleased when it came away as if Dean's skin was on fire.

Misha looked as if he wanted to crawl into a hole when one of the crew members startled him by yelling.

"Supernatural scene 36 take 1!"  
\------------------------------------------

Sam was sprawled out on the comfortable couch in Jensen's trailer watching in awe as Dean slid his full lips up and down his thick cock. Despite Sam's reassurance that Dean "didn't have to", Dean insisted by shoving his little brother back into the cushions and showing him exactly how much the display of possessiveness turned him on. 

"Fuck Dean, so good got my whole body buzzing." Sam dug his fingers into the arm of the chair and threw his head back letting himself get lost in the sensation when he felt the heat of Dean's mouth pull off with a pop. 

"Yeah, I'm good but that's not me. The couch is vibrating." With a huff of frustration at being interrupted Sam dug around the cushions for a second and pulled out the still ringing phone. 

"Must be Jensen's." Sam turned the phone so Dean could see Genevieve's name lighting up the screen then punched the accept button as Dean gave of something that sounded suspiciously close to a growl then sunk back down onto Sam's spit slick cock. 

" 'lo?" He managed to strangle out and he felt Dean chuckle around him. 

"Jared? Where have you been I've been trying to reach you!" Genevieve sounded as if she'd been crying. 

"Ah, uh I've been busy! Acting, working.... what's up?" Sam tried to pull Dean off by his ear but was swatted away.

"It's Misha! He's been stabbed to death!"

Sam nudged the back of Dean's bouncing head. "Dude, Misha's been stabbed."

Dean finally released Sam's pulsing member from his mouth. "Sam?" 

"What? Dean! No! You know I wouldn't.."

"Relax Sam, I'm just messin' with you." 

"You asshole!" Just as Sam kneed Dean in the ribs he heard Genevieve screech in his ear.

"Eww, are guys role playing?"   
———————————————————

Dean followed Sam into the plywood replica of Bobby’s house “So you know if we get the drop on Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here Sammy.”

“No, we’ll figure out a way back” Sam responded without hesitation 

“Yeah but if we couldn’t, it wouldn’t be that bad right?” Dean suddenly found a prob bone very interesting. 

“What? Don’t be stupid.” Sam moved to stand in front of Dean so he could read his face.

“Well I’m just saying, No hell below us, above us only sky.” 

Sam wasn’t put off by the Lennon reference. “Dean, our friends are back there.” 

“Yeah, but here we live a pretty good life. The hits have been coming since you were six years old. Here we have money, we don’t have to hustle or hunt. We’ve got a nice house. Here I haven’t known you my whole life. We’re not even brothers. As fucked up as that sounds I like that about us.”

Dean searches Sam’s eyes for a second before giving him a deep nod. “All right then, let’s get our crazy show back home.”  
———————————————————

“Babe!” 

Jensen looked up to see a wide eyed Jared looking through his cell phone. “Yeah?” 

“Misha’s dead, it’s all over Twitter.”

“ Huh! You don’t sound that broken up.”

“Jen! C’mon I didn’t want him dead.”

“Jared, the night before we got switched or whatever you told me that if you caught him eyeing me one more time you’d run his ass over.”

“But I didn’t mean it!” The exasperated look on Jareds face was comical. 

“Mm hmm” 

“Shut up!” Jared threw himself across the bed and forced his head onto Jensen’s lap. “What are you reading?” 

“Dean left me a note under your pillow.” 

“Under my pillow? How do you know it’s not for me?” Jared tried to take the note from Jensen’s hand but missed by a second. 

“Because he put it where I keep my most important thing” Jensen was unexpectedly tugged down by his shirt collar into a smacking kiss from his lovers lips. 

“You’re such a sap, I love you. What’s it say?” 

“Well, he says that given the opportunity we had he’d shout it out from the rooftops but he gets it. He said that what we act out is what they’ve lived and he wished he’d been able to just call cut after some of those scenes. He also said that what we have is it. No matter what situation or alternate universe it’s always us.” Jensen cleared the thickness his throat and folded the letter back up carefully.

“Guess we already knew that part huh? You said they were more than brothers from the first time we read the script.” 

“Yeah.” Jensen dragged his hands through Jared’s long hair quietly. 

“Jen, did you leave him a note?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Where’d you leave it?” 

“Under Sam’s seat in the Impala.” 

“Where he keeps his most important thing?” Jensen only nodded his response. “What’d it say?” 

Jensen gave a deep sigh “It said I’m sorry that their lives have been so hard, that I wished they could just stay here where there’s none of that crazy shit they’ve got in their world. But it also said that given the chance I knew they wouldn’t stay because they’ve got something strong as hell and they are fucking heroes. I told him that there ain’t nothing wrong with the kind of love they have and that we knew from the first scene that they were and we were soulmates. I also told him about how you almost punched Castiel when he got a little too close while trying to ward real Bobby’s salvage yard.” 

“I did not!” Jared tried to roll away from Jensen but he was held in place by his lovers strong arms. “There was no need for him to look at you like that!” 

“Sweetheart he was just trying to keep us safe while we were stuck there.” 

“Whatever, stupid blue eyes...... did they wash our sheets? That’s so nice! They didn’t have to.” 

Jensen gave a very Dean like chuckle and waggled his eyebrows at Jared “Well they probably washed the sheets for the same reason I cleaned up the Impala.” 

“Hmm, six seasons was worth the wait, Impala sex is intense.” Jared turned his head and mouthed at the quickly growing bulge in Jensen’s jeans. 

“Any kind of sex with you is intense” Jensen gently moved Jared’s head from his lap and scooted off of the bed. “You’ve got far too much clothes on baby.” He pulled his own shirt off then pulled open the bedside table drawer and began to rummage around. “Did we run out of lube? Can’t find any.” 

“I think it was full, I just bought it.” Jared kicked his jeans off of his ridiculously long legs and looked at Jensen expectantly. “Just grab the one in the shower.”

Jensen nodded and trotted off to the bathroom. “Babe, that asshole stole our lube! He walked back into the bedroom with a frown on his face. “Looks like I’ll just have to make sure I open you up real good on my tongue.” 

“God bless the Winchester’s” Jared moaned with a sigh as his lover dove right in.  
———————————————————


End file.
